Ni la sombra de lo que fue
by Hitokiris Samurais
Summary: Han pasado dos años después de la batalla contra Shisio... Kenshin ha reunido valor y por fin le ha contado a Kaoru lo que sucedió con Tomoe.... CAP.2 ARRIBA
1. Chapter 1

**NI LA SOMBRA DE LO QUE FUE**

"_lo que piensan los personajes"_

_**-**_** dialogo de personajes**

(notas de los autores)

(PEQUEÑO COMENTARIO AUTORES: Hola somos un hermano y hermana que por primera vez han decidido y se han animado a escribir un fanfic de una serie que nos gustó mucho. Intentamos que la historia se base en el ova y el anime, así que hay de todo un poco…. Y sobre todo las " lagunas" de mi hermano jejeje)

_**Capitulo 1:**_

(2 años han pasado desde la batalla de shisio)

"_Un día más, ha pasado otro frío día más de invierno"_ A Kaoru poco le gustaba la estación invernal por la que pasaba Kyoto. Se sentía abatida y melancólica, no sólo por la triste escena que representaba el tiempo en esas fechas.

Después que finalmente Kenshin le contara todo… Ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía el porque de su mirada, cargada de tristeza, culpa, pena y de un inmenso dolor.

"_Tomoe, nunca seré ni tan solo la sombra de lo que fuiste para Kenshin, siempre estuviste en su corazón"_

Había pasado ya una semana en que Kenshin le relató a Kaoru cómo fue que una vez tuvo una esposa, la cual le arrebató la vida con sus propias manos.

En aquel momento, intentaba procesar toda la información en su cabeza según él le iba contando.

Y poco a poco, al pasar los días lo fue asimilando de manera terrible, la angustia le provocaba que ningún alimento travesara su garganta. Las noches las pasaba en vela, muchas de las cuales lloraba amargamente.

Aunque intentaba no perder su bella sonrisa, porque sabía que ayudaba a Kenshin el verla sonreír, pero lo que ella no imaginaba era cuánto lo ayudaba.

Empezó a enfermar, estaba débil por la falta de alimento, su palidez ya era notable, sus ojos perdían ese brillo, las clases de kendo parecían murallas y las bromas de Sanosuke y Yahiko ya no le afectaban.

Kenshin intentaba seguir siendo el mismo, pero no podía evitar el sentirse mal, no solo por contarle, sino también por el estado en que kaoru estaba.

Un día nuevo se acercaba para los habitantes del dojo. Kenshin como de costumbre se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Kaoru había conseguido levantarse del futón y prepararse con las ropas para practicar kendo junto a Yahiko. Se dirigió a la cocina:

Kaoru**: - buenos días kenshin** (con su ya habitual sonrisa, aunque últimamente algo melancólica)

Kenshin**:- Kaoru-dono, hoy si va a desayunar lo que le preparé, ne?**

**- lo siento Kenshin, pero no tengo hambre y ya debería estar entrenando con Yahiko. Gomen**

**- Discúlpeme Kaoru-dono, pero no puede seguir así, acabará enfermando, no sólo no come, tampoco duerme y está muy pálida, debería descansar unos días y no esforzarse tanto. **

Asombrada ante tal declaración _"cómo es posible…..sabe… sabe que no duermo…"_

**- Es mi deber hacer que Yahiko siga con su formación de kendo, pero te prometo que después si comeré algo, deacuerdo?**

**- Está bien, pero no se sobresfuerce. **

Kaoru ya no sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas para seguir entrenando sin apenas alimento ni descanso._"Debo tener más resistencia de lo que pensaba"_

Salió de la cocina en dirección al dojo. La nieva fría caía de aquel cielo blanco y gris. _"Kenshin, no sabes cuanto lo siento, me siento tan impotente, no puedo hacer nada que borre tu tristeza, me pesa el corazón, y si a mi me duele no puedo imaginar como debió y debe dolerte a ti" _

Mientras caminaba sobre la nieve acumulada de varios días, empezó a notar un fuerte mareo, una gran angustia la invadía por dentro. Luego la oscuridad la acechaba y finalmente… finalmente la nada.

Así fue como Kaoru quedó tendida sobre el suave manto. Había consumido hasta la última gota de su energía.

Fin cap. 1

Aclaraciones: a lo que me refiero con las lagunas de mi hermano son pequeños lapsus o colapsos de su cerebrito jejeje.

Dudas, comentarios sean del tipo q sean, aunque no sean muy buenos agradecería que si fueran críticas constructivas.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2:

"_lo que piensan los personajes"_

**-dialogo de los personajes**

(notas de los autores)

Como cada mañana Sanosuke se dirigía al dojo Kamiya en busca del desayuno. Prefería ir en el horario del almuerzo, puesto que sabía que en las comidas era Kaoru la encargada, y corría riesgo de intoxicarse.

**Sanosuke: - Buenos días familia, Kenshin que preparaste hoy para alimentar a mi pobre estómago?...** Sanosuke había entrado con su ya típico esqueleto de pescado, y se dirigía por el patio a la cocina, hasta que el corazón pareciese que dejara de latir cuando vio un bulto sobre la nieve que parecía ser el cuerpo de su amiga.

**Jochan?..KAORU, KAORUUUUU!!!! Que te ocurre? Vamos por kami, respóndeme, KAORU!!!!! **Sanosuke llegó hasta ella y la incorporó un poco… la zarandeo suave mientras la llamaba…. Pero seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Kenshin se sobresaltó con los gritos de Sanosuke, y mientras llegaba hacia el lugar de donde procedía el alboroto….

**Kenshin: - Que sucede Sano? Porque tanto grito?** Al llegar dio con el motivo. El sonido de un plato roto caído al suelo, (Kenshin traía con él dos platos con el almuerzo) **– Kaoru-dono… **Sus ojos no podían mostrarse más sorprendidos y abiertos por la impresión. Su amigo yacía al lado de la persona a la que el había jurado proteger, y ahora estaba allí tendida en el suelo, tan débil, tan indefensa…..

El pelirrojo quedó inmóvil ante tal escena, pasaron los segundo cual horas…..

**Maldito imbécil, ayúdame con ella, reacciona kenshin!!!!!**

**Yahiko: **(que llegaba desde la sala de entrenamiento) _No entiendo porque se retrasa tanto la busu, seguramente debió quedarse dormida, últimamente se ha vuelto una perezosa…_ **- Que es este escándalo Sanosuke? PERO QUE…..? KAORU…**

Al fin pareció que Kenshin volvía en sí.

Se acercó a la pareja postrada en el suelo. Posó rápidamente una mano en la frente de la pelinegra y verificó lo que sus rosadas mejillas le mostraban _"tiene fiebre" "todo esto es por mi culpa, no te he cuidado como merecías, cómo te he podido descuidar tanto…"_

**Sano, busca lo más rápido posible al Dr Genzai, y tu Yahiko, busca un poco de hielo y pícalo, parece que tiene bastante fiebre. Yo mientras tanto la llevaré adentro. **

Hizo ademán de levantarla, y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no iba a requerir hacer un gran esfuerzo…. Había llegado a un peso demasiado ligero.

La cargó con sus cálidos brazos, o eso le pareció a Kaoru la cuál ahora se encontraba medio inconsciente. Los chicos corrieron cada uno en busca de lo que necesitaban para recuperar a su amiga.

Para Sano Kaoru era especial a su parecer, ella prácticamente lo había acogido en su casa, y también lo alimentaba. Ahora era ella la que necesitaba de su ayuda y no le iba a fallar por nada del mundo.

Yahiko andaba un poco fuera de si mismo, el impacto de ver a aquella Kaoru sobre la nieve…. Le revolvía las entrañas. Aunque la molestara continuamente el la quería mucho…. Como si de su hermana mayor se tratara, y además…. era su instructora, el se sentía muy honrado de ser su alumno.

**-Kenshin… lo.. lo siento… sólo te causo problemas….** Logró decir abriendo un poco sus zafiros aún cargada en sus brazos

**-No se preocupe Kaoru-dono, se va a recuperar, y no lo sienta, si hay aquí un culpable ese es ssesha.**

Al final Kaoru cayó de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Yahico fue al restaurante Akabeko.. en busca de hielo. _"Que le ha podido ocurrir ? Últimamente en las clases estaba como ida, ahora era ella la que perdía cuando realizábamos un combate como parte del entrenamiento….. puede que esa falta de vitalidad haya sido la causa. Sólo espero que la recuperemos pronto, me cuesta admitirlo, pero ella me importa mucho"_

Y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, aunque también había que añadir que la angustia y tristeza que Kaoru sentía tampoco la ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Sanosuke corría a toda prisa por las calles de Tokio. Ni siquiera sentía el fuerte viento y la cantidad de nieve que caía a causa de la tormenta.

En su mente sólo un objetivo, llegar pronto a la consulta y avisar al Dr.

Pero al girar una esquina….. alguien paró en seco su carrera, provocando que cayera al suelo.

**- Oye tú!!! Vigila por donde vas, en que demonios pensabas para…. SAITO!!!! No, no puede ser…. **Un mal presentimiento sintió cuando vio el semblante serio de su peor pesadilla, Hajime Saito.

**Que ocurre Sagara? Tanto te asusta el verme? Pareciese que hubieras visto un fantasma**

**No imaginas CUÁNTO miedo me causa tu presencia… **La ironía de Sanosuke se iba materializando en aquel ambiente tan cargado de tensión… **Y tendría el honor de saber a que volviste de donde nunca debiste salir?**

**Me dirigía al** **dojo de tu amiga Kamiya. Tengo un asunto con kenshin**…..El Lobo no se dejaba llevar por las provocaciones del chico, al fin y al cabo necesitaba que el pelirrojo estuviese de su lado, y la mejor opción no era la de volver a machacar al estúpido cabeza de pollo en aquel momento.

El rostro de Sanosuke se endureció y frunció el ceño….

La verdad es que no esperabaencontrarse con vida al capitán de los Shinshengumi … después de lo deShisio… aunque nunca encontraron su cuerpo_ "parece que aún busca su pelea con Kenshin, todavía no se da cuenta de que él ya no es el Battosai que un día fue"_

_Fin del capi _

_Bueno aquí mi hermano se ha pasado mas de 3/4 del capitulo durmiendo, según dice los genios tienen que dormir y descansar para mantener la mente abierta, luego cuando se despierte le diré que me enseñe donde está ese genio , y cuando lo vea le diré que me mande un poco de inspiración, la mía y la de mi hermano._


End file.
